


It wasn't His fault.

by SSparkle (orphan_account)



Series: Before The SS [1]
Category: The SS
Genre: Betrayal, Death Threats, Denial, Fear, Flashbacks, Gen, Murder, Panic, Panic Attacks, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SSparkle
Summary: It couldn't be.





	

There are some words that He doesn’t want to hear.

 

“We’re done with you.”

 

Those were some.

 

His breath caught in his throat and he started shaking, because this couldn’t be _happening. They wouldn’t do this to **Him**._

 

Not after all they’ve been through.

 

He tried to think of a response, the aching feeling in his heart still there as They looked down at Him. This was all a joke, right? He would wake up soon, and They’d be happy to see them and look them in the eyes and say that They--

 

“ _Jon Goldie_.”

 

It wasn’t a question on what had happened to him, or a demand. But his mere name left a ghostly presence over the two. It made Him think of the colour blue, of the sound of glass shattering and the pure _shock_ in his eyes as he slowly fell down.

 

_It wasn’t His fault._

 

He tried clearing his throat to say something, but His eyes remained glassy and He couldn’t even look at Them. He thought of more things He remembered. The feeling of steel, a disgusting horrible grin that He wanted to rip off His face, and sadness. Because it wasn’t His fault. He was holding the weapon, but it wasn’t His fault, He was smiling, but it wasn’t His fault.

 

“We found him this morning.”

 

He nearly let a smile crack onto his face. Jon was a nice man. When he walked through the doors he’d forgive Him and they’d hug and cry and everything would be alright--

 

“There was a hole in his chest. Glass through his skull. He’s _dead_."

 

The smile left as soon as it started and His hands started shaking at the need to rip out His hair until He was bleeding. It wasn’t His fault.

 

They let the silence linger as He lied down, eyes still pinned to the floor. The badge that symbolized He was a leader felt like hot metal on Him now, poison that if it stayed any longer it would kill Him. But he couldn’t show weakness in front of Them. They were important.

 

“Me and Marissa are taking over tomorrow. If you want to live, pack your stuff and be out before tomorrow.”

 

The soft click-clack of Their shoes before the loud slamming of the door and the darkness that surrounded Him was all He could register.

 

Because it was His fault.


End file.
